Nakama Even After Death
by TheDivineDemon
Summary: The Straw Hat crew has long since died. Now in a modern day society they have been reborn and are slowly rembering who they were. On hiatus, thinking of rewriting.
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea during class and I thought it was a good idea so I'm writing it. It's going to take place in the point of view of a semi OC charter, until I don't feel like writing like that anymore. This also takes place in a modern society. So there are cars and TVs stuff like that.**

**Nakama even after death**

**Chapter one: The memories**

As usual when I woke up my head was spinning. I had another one of those weird dreams. They only started last month and came slowly as if they were waiting for something to happen. This dream was of me when I was young or someone like me back then crying in the sea. A man was holding me a float as I screamed over his ripped up arm. All he did was look down and smile at me. He said he 'It was no big deal. An arm doesn't compare to a friend".

I shook my head a wake and slammed my fist down on that annoying alarm clock. I groggily got up and picked out my clothes for the day. A red vest with a skull, a black t shirt and a pair of blue jeans. And of course I couldn't go anywhere with out my yellow and red baseball cap. I don't know why I like it so much. I saw it on display one day and I hade to have it. I looked over to the mirror, personally I didn't car how I looked but the birth mark on my left check always bugged me. But that thought instantly left my mind when I smelled breakfast.

In a blink of an eye I was in the kitchen slamming my fork and knife on the table. "Food! Food!" My mom put a plate full of bacon and sausage in front of me "Good morning to you too Lenny." "Morning mom!" I managed to say as I shoved all the meat into my mouth at once. Mom just sighed as she watched me "I swear every male in the family eats like a pig." As soon as I finished my food I ran out the door "Later mom! Got to make the bus."

The bus was as horrible as usual. I should be used to it since I'm a junior now but it's so annoying. The freshmen think there so cool blasting there wanabe music, the junior high kids screaming at the top of their lungs. Damn when will they grow up. Well I guess I shouldn't really talk. The only good part is that we pass by the sea everyday. I don't know why but I always loved the sea. Just the idea of sailing across it, finding new lands and adventures. It is always nice to day dream about that.

My school is pretty big I guess. But it doesn't really matter I got Cs in all the classes so I couldn't give any about the school. I hang out with plenty of people here but I don't really like any of them. They're just people to be around so I don't get bored.

I walked through the hall ways in my usual day dream state until I heard a crash to my left. Turning around it was one of the local gang leaders (we got dozens). She was pushing around some kid who everyone called her lap dog "Since your leavening next week I'm going to make this week extra special. You're going work extra hard, double time even." "Y-yes ma'am." "So who is the most beautiful of them all?" "Y-you ma'am" By no means was this girl pretty. Honestly she could have been confuse for a cross dresser with that skirt on.

At that moment those stupid dreams came rushing in again. An image of bursting out of a barrel, befriending some wimp who wanted to join the marines and saving him from an abusive fat lady. After my head cleared my body seemed to move on its own. I walked over to the scene and asked the kid a simple question "Why are you calling such an ugly chick she looks good? You can't give her false hope to get a date." Looking around it seemed like everyone's jaw dropped. Especially that homely gang boss. "What did you say!?" "Oh do you need me to repeat it? I said you were ugly, homely, sickening. You also look like something that popped out of a cheesy horror movie." She looked like she was about to pop a gasket. "Get him!"

Her whole gang around her stormed at me. There had to be at least fifteen of them. To tell the truth I was scared out of my mid but my body started to move. I wasn't moving it, it was just moving. I did a front flip over one guy having my hand pressed down on my hat as I did. When I landed behind him I grabbed his leg and tossed him at the nearest three from his gang. To be honest I was shocked at my own strength but that shock had to go away quick when the others came at me. I charged in head first punching one of them in the face and kicking another in the groin. I know it seems like I fight dirty but it wasn't me it was whatever was controlling my body.

After I was done with her gang I pointed towards her and said "I'm going to send you flying!"

**I decided to make his name Lenny for two reasons. One it sounds like Luffy and two it means brave lion. I thought that suited Luffy. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with this so tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to continue. So enjoy**

**Chapter two: Memory pain**

One thing I love about my school is that if you get into a fight your worst punishment was to be sent home. That would have been awesome but all I got a wave of the finger and had to keep on going to class.

Personally I was quite proud of the hole in the wall that the fat pig went flying into. Even though I was still a little creped me out by the dreams and the sudden movement of my body. Oh well on to history class.

History would usually bore me to the point of coma but today was different. The teacher held up a book with a skull and cross bone symbol on it. The skull wore what looked like a straw hat. All in all it gave me a sense of nostalgia and familiarity. "Today we will continue our unit on Pirate Era. AS you know this era started after Gold Roger the Pirate King died leaving his treasure behind for anyone to find. This lead to many to hunt for this treasure. One of these more famous pirate crews to hunt after this treasure was the Straw Hats." As soon as he said those two words it felt like a hammer hit me strait in the face. I thought another dream was about to come in but it never came, just a little bit of nausea. "This crew consisted of nine known members Monkey D. Luffy…"

Every name he said caused me to feel even more dizzy in the head. I raised my hand "Um, teach can I head to the nurse?" The teacher gave me a once over "I think you should, you do look a little pale."

The nurse took my temperature and asked some questions. And that was about it (honestly what do they get paid for). She sent me home thinking I had the flu or something. They couldn't reach my Mom, but that was okay with me since I only lived two miles away.

The walk wasn't all that bad. In fact it made me feel a little bit better. So I decided to walk a bit longer. Soon I reached the local batting cage and saw something rather impressive. A kid about my age had five pitching machines pointed at him and he only had one bat. The five pitches looked like they were going at least ninety miles per hour but he sent all of them flying in foul swoop. I wanted to say something like "Dddddddddaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnn!" but I suppressed the urge.

The kid in the cage looked a little a familiar. I pretty sure I've never met him before but still. As i was thinking of how iI might know him a sharp pain hit my gut and couldn't help but hit the ground. A flash of cold hawk like eyes staring at me and a voice nearly screaming "Santoryu!" Right after that I blacked out.

**I know my writing is sucky. That's why I'm going to ask you all to flame me. Come on criticism let's go. And I also know that the chapters are short, I'll fix that. I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm actually really enjoying writing this one. Don't' get me wrong I'm still going to write my shaman king one but this is really fun.**

**Chapter 3: The Announcement that would shake the world**

"Ugh, where am I?" I couldn't see anything, until a red light started to show up in front of me. "You're in your head." The light said as it started to take the shape of a person "That's just peachy. And you are?" I swear I saw that light grin when it said "The King of the Pirates!" The red light in gulfed my vision and I guess woke me up

I woke thinking 'damn what hit me'. I looked around and found that I was now I the ER. Perfect, my mom is going to kill me for ending up in the hospital. Before I could make my way out a hand grabbed my shoulder "And where do you think your going?" I nervously turned around to see a very very large doctor staring down at me through his glasses "Um, home?" "No. You're staying here until we are sure your alright. You fainted in the middle of the road."

I started to explain that I was fine and I just had a headache. Bad idea there. He forced me to have a CAT scan and man do those things smell weird. Good news is no brain damage but he had me stay in the waiting room to, well wait for my mom.

At least they had a TV. The news was having a review of some famous signer and her new album 'Oranges and pinwheels' but before I could see a picture of her a emergency announcement came up on the screen. The camera instantly went on a old man in some weird robes "Ladies and gentlemen as many of you know I am Barlak and I have eaten the Sha-Sha fruit. This allows me to speak to those who have passed on and they have come to me with some very disturbing news. I seems that twenty five years ago it started." At this time everyone in the waiting room had glued their eyes to the screen and waited for the oh so terrible news "The Straw Hat crew has been reborn and they are now regaining their memories!"

I swear if you were in that building right then you would have gone deaf. Screams of terror and disbelief riddled the whole hospital. And I know what your thinking "why is everyone believing what this old dude is thinking? He's probably a hoax." Wrong. He has actually summoned the ghost of several dead celebrities and family members. Hell the police and marines use him sometimes. This old dude is no fraud.

"Please do not panic. Their memory is coming back slowly and hopefully will never fully return. Just please be wary." After that the TV went blank. All I could think about was that if he was so worried about us panicking then why the hell did he tell us!? Do you know, because I have no idea.

For the next of hour or so I that I had to wait for my mom, I thought about the Straw Hats. Since I never really paid attention to history class I don't really know anything about them. Well except that they declared war on the entire world and destroyed a major military base. Besides that I knew nothing. Well when my mom finally showed up she and the doctor had a very interesting conversation about my health, in which all I could do is sit and listen. They had a long conversation about how I needed some rest and to eat something other than meat (that ain't going to happen). Oh, and I have to come back next week for a follow up even though I'm happy. After that boring conversation mom finally took me home.

When I got home I went strait to my bed room. My bed was so comfortable. But you want you know something strange I still wanted to know who that kid was so I'm going back to the batting cage tomorrow.

**Yes CAT scans smell weird. I had to go in to one after a boxing match and it smelt bad. Not sure if it was the machine or the hospital but it stank.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Writing from first person is really interesting. James Paterson had the right idea. **

**Chapter four: Who we are.**

GOD! Stop talking "Gomu gomu no Bazooka! Cannon! Whip! Pistol! Gear second! Gear third! Double Gear!!" Hey I have no idea what the hell you're talking about but this giving me a headache "Why aren't you using it?" Using what?

I woke up a second later "Damn that red light! Always giving me half assed answers!" My mom came slamming in "Lenny! Watch your mouth!" I'm telling you this lady is scary "Yes ma'am" when she left she slammed the door so hard that the wall cracked. Like I said scary.

It was weekend so I wasn't sure if that kid was going to be there or not but I was going to try. I put on a similar outfit to yesterday (Why do all my clothes look the same?) and headed out the door. The walk was short about a mile but it gave me time to think. I thought about why I had this tugging at heart and why these headaches kept coming. All I could hope for was that if I met this kid I would find out.

The batting cages kind of became part of a gang's territory a little while ago so I was a little worried. Turns out I had full right to be worried. Good news I found the kid, bad news he had about thirty people surrounding him.

"Hey! We thought we told you that the batting cage was now Iron Axe territory!" The kid chuckled "You did. And I said I couldn't care less" "You punk!" Oh shit. I got to help, he's out numbered. "Help Him already!" Great now I hear voices while I'm awake but here we go.

I jumped up and landed a round house up against the face of the closest guy. "Hey, it looks like you could use some help." The kid didn't talk he just put his hand on his head like he was in pain. Honestly I felt like I needed to do the same thing but I didn't have time. Another one of the gang members came after me and got a swift hit to the gut plus a knee to the forehead. To be honest I was having fun knocking these guys out.

The kid with the bat was doing pretty well too. He was takeing them out with a few quick swings of his bat. It's weird but the two of us seemed like we have been fighting next to each other for years. I knew where he was going to move and he was always there when I needed someone to cover my back. It felt kind of comforting knowing he was there. Well until one of the gang members pulled out an ooze right in my face.

Let me tell you having a gun in your face is enough to piss your pants. A few of his friends were trying to calm him down and tell him he didn't want to be a killer. But he didn't listen and shot one in my chest.

As soon as that bullet left the barrel the visions or dreams whatever came in again. This time I saw me or someone like me stretching out his check to impossible lengths. Twisting and pulling his body to do things that looked impossible for the human body. "You can do it too."

"What are you!?" the shooter said as he watched the bullet pull a part of my chest back (which hurt a little but not that bad. A pin prick at best) and fling past his head. I put a small smile on as I jumped in the air and flung my arm back letting it stretch. It stretched a good three meters before I pulled it back into his face

"I'm a rubber man!" I finally realized who I was and to be honest I wasn't scared but happy. I was overjoyed actually. And if that kid is who I think he is he should be happy about these two bats "Hey! Catch!"

The kid spun around as he caught the two bats (he caught one right in his mouth). And in a flash he was one the other side of five of them and all of them were coughing out blood.

I let out a laugh that I have never used before and said "Glad to see you got your memory back."

The kid turned to me and said "You too, stupid captain."

"I go by Lenny now. You?"

"Zeb"

**Okay chapter four. There you go. I thought it would be a good idea if he could get his devil fruit power back through incarnation so I gave it to him. Also the new fanfiction set up is kind of pissing me off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A few shout outs. First, shout out to my girl (in my slang that means a female friend) "One more paradise" who I just found out also writes on this site. Second another shout out to the great state of NY. And last I give a shout out to all those who have read any of my stories. THANK YOU!**

**Chapter five: Gather us the once again**

"Lenny!" Zeb said as he ran next to me

"What do you want!?" still in a full out sprint

"How far are we running?!"

"No clue!"

Wonder why we are running? Simple, let's put the peaces together. One a large gang was knocked out in a few minutes, two someone shot a gun, three people were shouting bloody murder in the streets, and four I can stretch and my past life is one of the most wanted in history.

I eventual tripped about six miles away. It was actually fun, since my head bounced like a bouncy ball and it didn't hurt.

Zeb crouched down and asked "Can we stop now?" I said yeah as I jumped up, but it was a little too high (being rubber is awesome but it is going to take some getting use to). I was right around the roof of a three house when I finally started to fall. I landed with a hard thus that would have broken bones if well you know.

"Done showing off?"

"Not my fault. I'm not use to being rubber yet."

Whatever." Zeb pointed to a building behind him "Let's talk."

"Just what I was thinking." Well what I would if I wasn't so stooped about finding him and still being able to stretch. Besides that he pointed to one of my favorite burger joints. "But before we do…."

Inside the building the cashier looked at me in amazement "How many cheeseburgers again sit?"

"I asked for thirty double bacon cheeseburgers and a large Dew. Is that a problem?"

"Um, no. That comes to 4038 beli."

"Here's five thou." After the freshly unstunned and unconfused cashier gave me my change I asked Zeb "You having anything?"

Zeb nodded and said he was going to have a large milk with some chicken.

"Seriously? Milk?" that has to be the dumbest load of…

"You got a problem?" He asked glaring at me "I need calcium and protein for baseball season."

"Fine whatever."

One thing I absolutely love about fast food they give it to you fast. I took my pyramid of burgers to a table and started eating before Zeb even got his food.

I was on my tenth burger when he sat down "I see you still have no manners."

"What are manners?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled a little.

On my fifteenth burger Zeb asked a question that was bugging me too "So how are suppose to find the others?"

I paused and thought for a second (Still chewing my burger). "I have no clue."

Zeb slammed down on the table "Then what are we suppose to do!?"

Every put their eyes on us and started whispering. I put my hands up trying to calm him down "Relax. We'll find them."

"And my question is how." Zeb said through his teeth. I could almost laugh at how much he was like Zoro. That's when it hit me. We all were like our past life.

"Dude!" Again everyone stared at us, well me but. "They must all be like the old crew right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're still an angry always training bastard then everyone else must be themselves or past selves." Zeb even though insulted got the idea.

"Your right so! So all we have to do is look for what they would usually do!?"

"Exactly!" Man, were the two of us happy, until management rained on our parade. Saying we had to leave for making too much noise. "Can I at lest have a doggy bag? I only have ten burgers left."

While we were walking around town thinking of how we could find everyone and where they might be we saw something very interesting at a newspaper stand. It was a thick free pamphlet being passed out to everybody. On the clover was the Jolly Roger.

Zeb took one and opened it wide enough for both of us to see. The front page had an announcement. It read 'The Strawhat Crew's bounties have been reissued and reactivated'.

The inside of the pamphlet was filled on information on all of us and our past lives fighting styles and abilities. They broke down our strengths and weaknesses.

It was really uncomfortable seeing (past) me broken down so easily. I couldn't help but say "Well, this sucks" Zeb nodded his head in agreement. The last page actually helped us out.

It was a message from Barlak, you know the ghost dude. It said that the whole crew will naturally be drawn to the same place but they didn't know where. This just brightened my day to no end. We were all going to eventually be in the same place. Was that the tugging I felt in my heart and the pain in my head? If so, I am worshipping them now.

By looking at Zeb's face I knew he thought the same thing. Thought went through my mind that caused me some problems. Just because we were all going to be in the same place doesn't mean how big the place it is. It could be a city, a town, hell the Red line. It was too damn vague.

I was lost in thought until we heard a sax playing. The sound made us turn our head to some dude in his late twenties with a huge afro and sun glasses playing his sax for street money. My heart started to tug again. No way it couldn't be that easy, could it?

**There you have it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, but I want to ask you all to do me a favor. Please read my other stories and tell me what you think. If you do thank you. If you don't watch your back.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Phew I just figured out what to do with all the Straw Hats. I think their going to fit in perfectly.**

**Chapter 6: The Musician**

"You sure it's him?" Zeb said looking back and fourth from the page with brook on it and the man in front of us.

"Yeah. Can't you feel it?" I asked in all honestly. My heart was tugging hard and my head was hurting. There was no doubt.

"A little but still" He still sounded uncertain and I couldn't take waiting any longer.

"Fine you can stay here. I'm going." As I walked off I could hear Zeb following right behind me. I'm just guessing but he couldn't wait either.

When we got up to him he was completely into his music. Dancing and laughing between notes not caring what was going on around him. And let me tell you one last thing. This guy was scary tall. He had to be at least seven feet tall not counting his fro.

It took me a while to think of something to say to him. But I remembered a song that Brook loved so much and promised to play for a certain whale friend one day "Hey do you know how to play 'Bink's Sake'?"

The poor guy dropped his sax in shock. "W-what did you just say?"

"You remember don't you?" The guy started to shake a little holding his head like he was in pain. "You remember that promise to Laboom? You remember sailing along with us?"

He looked at me like he was ready to kill "And give me one good reason why I would want to remember any of that. What in your right mind makes you think I want to turn into a criminal?"

Zeb let out a small smile "Because by your last sentence you remember perfectly fine. And if I remember the original right, you're joking right now." At first the man made a frightening scowl but it quickly turned into a smile "Yohohoho, took you guys long enough to find me."

"I only got my memories back today. I think that's good progress." I said in a very sarcastic tone.

The man started to laugh again as he picked up his hat full of money and his sax. "In light of today's happenings I think I'll wrap up early. Are you two hungry?"

Man did he ever ask the right question "Oh yeah."

Zeb looked disgusted "You just put away thirty burgers!"

"Yeah, so?" Honestly I still had room for another twenty.

"It's fine. I've plenty of food at my place."

"Okay, but first. What's your new name?" I asked in full out curiosity because not calling anything was too awkward.

"Yohoho. I was wondering when you were going to ask. The names Brice."

Brice's home was big apartment two blocks away from the sea train station. Every type of instrument were placed here and there. He had a classic piano to an electric violin.

Me and Zeb were astonished by all the stuff Brice had. And I had to ask "How can you afford all this?"

Brice hung his coat up on a coat rack near a guitar stand "What you think I only work on a street corner? I get hired as a 'whatever you need artist' all the time. By studios and live show."

"Awesome!" What? For me that is incredible.

"Wait here a second and I'll bring out some sandwiches and drinks." When he left the room my eyes roamed to the electric piano in the corner. I slowly crept over and to try it out. But it seems Zeb saw me "Don't even."

"And why not?" "Because it's Brice's and you didn't ask him."

"Seriously is that your only reason?" "Just have a little respect."

God. His honor thing stuck through death. But I backed off like he said because he was a little bit right. A lil.

Brice came in a few second later with some turkey sandwiches and a few bottles in his hand. "Here a orange soda for Luffy, milk for me and a beer for Zoro."

When he placed the beer in front of Zeb he looked like he was going to be sick "Um Brice, I'm under aged." He let out a loud laugh and said he wouldn't tell if he didn't

"But why am I the only one that got a beer?" I'm wondering that too. Where is that fair.

"Because you're Zoro and you drink all the time."

"Yeah but I'm also Zeb the seventeen year old!" Damn he's a year older than me.

Brice put his hand to his chin "Well I guess since it's a different life different personalities I guess." He paused for another second "That reminds me I didn't get your names. He's Zeb but you are?"

"Lenny." I said with a mouth full of turkey.

After we finished our food (except Zeb's beer) we got down to the memory business. Brice spoke first "SO how long have you guys been getting your memory back?"

It didn't take me long to figure it out "About a month. How bout you Zeb?"

"Two weeks ago."

"So I was right to assume my devil fruit effected my reincarnation."

Okay that got me curios "What do you mean?"

"My devil fruit's power was resurrection so I've had almost all my memories back since last year."

Right there is time for a spit take "What!? Why didn't you try and find us?"

"Because I figured two things. One you'd think I was crazy and wouldn't believe me. Two I thought you guys wouldn't want to counted as criminals."

He did bring up some good points but I didn't care. I would find every last one of them even if I have to die again or drag them away kicking and screaming. I even told them this.

Brice did his laugh again while Zeb put on a smile of satisfaction. In between laughs Brice said "It's good to see you're still the same old captain on the inside. But I don't think you'll have any problems getting us to come with you."

"Okay, why?"

"Because no matter how much time passes you will always be our captain and we will always be your nakama."

Zeb nodded his head agreeing with everything Brice had said. Man did that guy know how to make me feel better about this whole situation. I couldn't help but smile.

Zeb looked at me "So what do we do from here captain?"

What now, isn't that obvious? "We're going to search and search everywhere in this city or blue until we find every last one of them."

**A long chapter for this series. Hope you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know the new chapter came out fast but I was hit by some inspiration and had to write this out. So stop your doubting and sit back and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Baby girl**

It's been two weeks since we found Brice and we still haven't any of the others. But while we looked and waited, we trained. Brook bought four swords, one rapier and three kantana (which he gave to Zeb). The two of them constantly sparred and surprisingly Zeb lost often. He blames it on Brice being older. WE also found out Zeb is a senior at my school which will come in hand eventually. My training comes from smashing some trees and rocks in the forest. Plus hunting down some big ass pigs.

We usually train in a clearing in the forest where people can't see us. And we want this for some obvious reasons. But today was different.

"Hey you guys hear that?" I asked after punching a tree

"Hear what?" Brice asked as he disarmed Zeb's left hand.

"I hear someone crying."

Zeb ran over to his sword and twisted to strike Brice "I don't hear anything." Brice knocked Zeb back on his ass.

Okay this one of two things. Either I'm hearing things or it's some kind of sign. "I think I'm going to follow it."

Zeb grunted as he was pushed back again "Do whatever you want." "Pay attention to the match!"

I walked in circles for a while looking for where the crying was the loudest. It brought me out of the forest and two miles down the road. It eventually lead to a run down orphanage. I honestly didn't think they let orphanages get this beat up.

A bunch of little kids were playing in the yard in the front. I walked in still following the crying and when I did a bunch of them stopped playing and stared at me. It was extremely awkward but I kept following the crying.

I eventually came to a tree where the crying turned into a sob. I saw some shifting in the trees. "Hey, is someone up there?" a weak voice answered no.

"Well I think there is. Do you want to come down?" the voice answered no again. "Oh come on. It's probably better down here." The voice didn't answer.

A new voiced spoke from behind "Excuse me, why are you here?" I looked around to see a nun staring me down.

I had to think of a quick lie to get out of trouble "I was walking by when I saw someone stuck in this tree."

The nun looked at me curiously "Oh really?" "There is. Look for yourself." The nun still didn't seem to believe me but still looked over. "Oh. Cali get down from there!" She yelled up in the tree

"No! The other kids will just pick on me again!" The nun let out a sigh and mumbled something about getting a latter.

"Um I can go up there and get the kid if you want" "Really? That would be wonderful. But how are you going to get up there…" Before she could finish her sentence I was up in the air landing in the tree. A startled little girl with brown hair looked at me.

And there it was again the pulling in the heart and the headache. I let out me incarnation's grin and said "I know you don't I" The little girl was on the edge of tears and almost fell out of the tree before I caught her. I jumped out of the tree hugging the kid tight to my chest telling her that it was okay.

She started swearing a lot though her tears and covered my shirt with snot. "Glad to see you too. Chopper."

**Seriously I hoped you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Um okay what to say. Oh yeah, thank you IceBlueHost for introducing me to that site. I'll actually check it out later when I think I'm good enough. Also about Chopper being a girl, did you really think that once everyone was reincarnated that they would be exactly the same? Besides I thought this story needed two to five good twists and that was number one.**

**Chapter eight:**

Back in the forest Zeb and Brice were still sparing and Zeb was getting better. He was remembering the steps and stances Zoro had set in his lifetime. Brice was soon finding it difficult to hold the teen back. The Spar became more intense with every swing of their blades. They probably wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for the cell phone ring.

"Zeb hold up." Brice stopped and reached for his phone "Hello? Lenny? Where? Wait a sec. just tell me... Hello? Damn"

Zeb tilted his head as he sheathed his swords "What happened?"

"Don't know. Lenny just wants us to head towards the orphanage near here."

"Guess we gotta go." Zeb then jumped up and landed on his hands and started to walk that way.

"What are you doing?" Brice asked as he walked next to him.

"Training. I figured if I walk all the way there like this it should help my muscle strength."

"Yohohoho. Very interesting."

**Back to Lenny's point of view**

After I finished my call with Brice I went back to talk with the nun and when I did I realized there was something on my leg. It was Cali (AKA reincarnated Chopper) cling tight to it.

"Um can you let go?"

"NO!"

I started to push and pull her off but she still wouldn't get off my leg. She eventually bit down into my leg to make sure she wouldn't move. And even if you're rubber a bit still hurts.

"Fine you can stay on! Just stop biting." She nodded and stayed attached to my leg all the way to the nun's office.

Her office didn't look that large probably because of its three full bookshelves and big wooden desk. The nun was sitting in her big desk waiting for me to take a seat.

"Um, I just called my friend he should be here soon." I said as I took a seat in the uncomfortable chair.

"And now what is your plan for our little Cali?" I could feel Cali shrink into my leg as the nun spoke. I had the feeling that I had to get her out of here no matter what.

I placed my hand on her head to try and comfort her "I think my friend could offer a good temporary home for her."

The nun leaned on her desk a bit and put her mouth to her fingers "I see. But you do realize there are other children here better suited for this treatment." Okay what the hell did she just say?

"Um, I sorry ma'am, I don't think I understand you."

The nun took in a breath "This child is tainted by the devil and should be treated as such. If you want I can introduce you and your friends to better children."

Really getting hard to stay calm here "What do you mean by tainted?"

"She at the cursed devil fruit. She can change to a deer through the power of the devil. She has her back turned to god and the sea."

I remembered a little trick Luffy learned around the time he was sent to the Amazon Island. I think it was called Haki and it was good to use to scare the shit out of people or make them faint. So I only let out a little to scare her a bit.

"I don't like how you're talking about his little girl." The nun looked like she was about to faint so I stopped using Haki (which is a pain to control). "And I don't really care if she ate the devil fruit or not." The nun still seemed like she was on the verge of falling over.

"You okay ma'am?" I asked with a slight smirk to my face.

"Y-yes I'm fine." We heard a few awe's in amazement outside so we looked out the window. And you won't believe this Zeb was walking on his hands with two of his swords balanced on his feet and the third was on his head. And Brice seemed like he was on the verge of cracking up.

I turned to the nun and said "Those would be my friends. I'll go get them." But when I moved I noticed a weight wasn't there. I looked back to where I was sitting and saw Cali knocked out on the floor. Note to self, be careful with Haki.

**I know this isn't as long as some of you wanted but I think it got the point across pretty well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, I had writers block for a while because another story popped in my head and refused to leave. So now that story's up and this is wrote, written? Whatever. Also I noticed I didn't give chapter eight a title, sorry.**

**Chapter nine: Pissed**

"Cali. Cali. Wake up!" The little girl jetted up from where she was sleeping on the floor and slammed right into my head. Didn't really hurt me but she started to cry.

"Oh crap, don't cry." What do I do with a crying kid? Candy? Don't got none. Um? Dance? Yes, no. Tell her about our fellow incarnations downstairs? Yes!

"Hey Cali don't cry."

"Why?" she said still sniffling and holding her forehead.

"I'm telling you why." Damn I sound like Santa Claus "I know you don't totally know what's going on, but down stairs there are two more people like us." I gave it a second to let it fully sink in her head. When it did she stopped crying (thank whatever is up there) and nodded her head yes. I picked her p in my arms in a cradle like position and ran out the door to meet the guys.

When I got to the bottom floor I put Cali down on the floor and when I did she went right behind me and hid herself with my leg. Didn't really bug me, thought it was pretty cute actually. I looked back to see exactly how nervous she was and found she was already staring up at me. "They're nice right?"

"The one with the fro, very. The other one is a little testy but he's fine too." Cali smiled a little and pushed my leg forward telling me to move. And of course I obliged making my way to the rest of our found crew.

When I made it out in front of the house Zeb was still on his hands balancing his swords on his legs and head. It was to good to pass up so I kicked him right over.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

I put on an irritating astonished voiced and said "Watch your mouth there a children present." After I said that it looked like Zeb might have gone Santoryu on my as if Brice didn't step in his way first.

"So why did you call us here Lenny?"

I put a smirk and pulled Cali out form my back "Lookie what I found!" Zeb and Brice first looked at me like I was an idiot but after looking at the girl for a second for them realize who it was.

They even said the name in unison "Chopper!" Brice even picked her up and did a little dance with her in the air, saying over and over again "We found you, we found you!" Me and Zeb watched with smiles on our faces. We also couldn't help but notice that Brice acted more like a kid then we did.

After dancing for a while Brice put her down and asked "How'd you find her?"

"Told yah I heard something. I just followed it and it lead me to her. But now I have a slight favor to ask you Brice."

I took me all of three minutes to explain everything to Brice and Zeb. And let me tell you those two were pissed about the nun. Zeb was playing with the three swords on his side "What's that lady's problem?"

I shrugged "She has a problem with people who have Devil Fruit powers. Said something about them being evil and turning their back on god."

"I see. We must talk with this nun, now don't we?" For the first time since I met him Brice put on a genuine serious face. Honestly it was scary.

When the three of us were in the room talking to the nun I felt a little sorry for her. Each one of seemed to put off a different but still frightening aura when we're angry. Hell I could feel it coming off of us. Zeb made it feel like there was a bomb in the room ready to go off any second; Brice made you feel like you were in some sort of scary movie, and me. Well I'm just plain terrifying.

The nun started to cough a little trying to collect herself and as soon as she did she went through the same bull she went through with me the first time. You know a devil child and there are others more deserving. But what surprised me is what Brice said next.

"You're right. I can't adopt this child." I nearly fell out of my seat when he said this and the nun looked absolutely delighted to hear this.

"Well then! I can introduce you to some other…" Before she could finish her sentence Brice put his hand up to stop her.

"I can't adopt her because of my profession as a musician. But I can be a foster dad until we find the right place for her. So you give me the paper work and she'll come with us."

Go Brice! Show her up. I could even hear a small cheer form a certain little girl outside the door.

While Brice and the nun got the paper work together Zeb, Cali and Me went to get her stuff packed. But when we finally made it to where she had to sleep we were shocked. They had her sleeping in shed in the back of the building like she was a stray dog. The only furniture on the inside was a small beaten up cot with a ratty blanket and a little dresser (it only had four sets of cloths in there). Holes in the ceiling and there was even gardening and cleaning equipment in there too. Who would do this to a little girl? Cali knew our reactions without even looking back.

"It's not that bad when I turn into deer." She added in a sad giggle "It's actually really warm." Damn need to change the subject.

"So…" I let the word drag on for a bit "You can turn into a deer that's pretty cool. Can I see it?"

That little girl's face lit in a second "Really? You want to see it?" I nudged Zeb in the arm and he got the hint.

"Yeah." Zeb said plainly as he nodded his head "Let's see it."

She started to do a weird little dance with her hips "Don't think I'll be happy with your complements, bastards."

Zeb was starting to lose his patience "Just change already!"

She was shocked for a little bit but quickly did what he said. The transformation took only a second and there she was a little doe wearing Cali's clothes.

Even with her deer face she still looked human and nervous "So, um what do you think?" She was looking up at me with a puppy dog look, which was weird for a deer. I placed my hand on her head and said she looked great. She smiled widely as she turned back into her human self.

"Okay now get the rest of your stuff and we can meet up with Brice." Cali looked up at me questioning what I just said.

"That is everything." She said as she pointed to her dresser with the four set of clothes.

"What about your toys?" Zeb asked curiously.

Cali put her head down and twisted her foot nervously "Devil children don't deserve toys is what the nun said." The nun needs to be taught a lesson.

"Hey Cali look at me." As soon as I was sure she was looking at me I started to pull at my checks stretching them out to my natural arm length. "See I'm one too. No big deal and we all deserve toys when were little."

Cali smile as she protested "I'm not little. I'm six!"

"Still little." I said in the best teasing manner I could. She started to spin her arms to try and hit me but I held her back by putting my hand on her fore head. "Haha can't reach me."

She stopped for a second and then put a smile on her face as she said "Oh yeah!" She started to grow, tall. Taller than Brice. Long dear hair started to cover her entire body and her fingers became a mid shift between fingers and hoofs. And for some reason she had antlers, which I thought were only for the boys but she had them. She looked like a smaller more in control version of Chopper in monster

She then went to use her hoof like foot to hit me in the bouncy balls. "Totally. Not. Cool." Was all I could say before I fell to the ground. Cali was smiling happily back in little girl mode and Zeb was rolling on the floor laughing at me.

"Hey I'm done with the paper work we can leave now." Brice said as he came into the room. He then took a split second to look at me "What's wrong with him?"

**I tried to make it longer in honor of the holidays coming up. Marry Christmas and I hear any bull shit about "you're suppose to say happy holidays" I'll look you in the face say happy whatever the f#$% you celebrate but don't ruin my Christmas spirit! F#%$ (kicks over a chair as leaves room) Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**consider this a filler episode. Sill think think it flows with the story line. So enjoy.**

**Chapter ten: Impostors!**

Okay break down of the week we took Cali home. She went crazy when she saw where she would be living was full of instruments. Introduced her to my mom when i had to babysit for Brice and she fell in love with that little girl right away giving her all of (my) cookies in the house. We laid down the ground rules for her powers, saying she can't use them unless we tell her to or she was in danger. Other than that nothing really important happened until school.

I was just walking in the hallway makeing my way to homeroom when i heard some people whispering.

"Did you hear?" "Yeah. Those Straw Hats are causing problems all over the place." "I heard they almost killed somebody yesterday." "They're just a bunch of thugs." "Yeah their even putting up their logo everywhere. That skull with a straw hat."

I really wanted to go up to them and yell it was all a lie. But that would give me away wouldn't it. I had to talk with the others about this later, for now I have school.

After school the four of us met at Brice's house and none of us were happy. Zeb leaned back in his chair and asked "What should we do?"

"Kicking they're wannabe asses!" I yelled slamming down the cup of soda Brice gave me, spilling it a little.

"Yeah kick their asses!" Cali said cheering along with me.

Zeb smirked a little "I have no problem with that. You Brice?"

Brice leaned over and put his chin on his cuffed his hands "I have no objection. But we don't know where they'll be."

"Yeah we do." Everyone looked over to Zeb "They mark their territory so they should be near the center of that."

"Ok then lets go kick their ass!" I screamed as I jumped up ready to go but Brice brought up another good point.

"Well if we're going to beat them up we can't go as Lenny, Zeb, Brice and Cali." Cali looked up at him and asked "So we can't do this?"

"Oh no." He walked over to a closet near by and opened it up revealing a large amount of costumes "We just have to go as Luffy, Zoro, Brook and Chopper."

"Dude! where did you get all these costumes?" I asked as I went through the closet.

"Sovereigns from jobs at concerts." While I was rummaging through I found a straw hat and let a grin grow on my face as i replaced my cap for it.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun."

**Separating from first person for a little while, starting now.**

Nine people walked around the downtown of the island scaring off anyone that came near them. The were two girls wearing skimpy out fits one had a staff, a man who was twirling a gun on his finger, another for some reason had fake reindeer horns on his head, next to him was a man with a fro and thick sun glasses, another man had a dew rag and three swords on his waste, another man who was smoking a cigarette and last was the man in the center with a straw hat.

The man with the gun started to snicker "This is the best idea we've ever had."

"Yeah. Just by pretending to be these Straw Hats we got the best rep in town. This is so easy!" The whole group started to laugh but stopped when they heard a violin play. They looked around but saw no one but them.

"Oye! Who's playing that!?" The violin continued to play and was soon accumpined by a loud slamming sound. It went kind of like bum bum bah bum bum bah. The sounds started to get closer and made the whole group a little nervous "Do you know who we are?"

the sounds stopped and a voice from behind asked "No, I don't. Tell me."

The group of nine spun around to see a man with a straw hat and a red coat draped around his shoulders. He was also wearing a long sleeved shirt with black gloves. "Come on out with it?"

The first man with a straw hat proudly stepped forward pointing his thumb at his chest "We are the reincarnation of the Straw hat Crew!"

The man in the red coat cocked his head to the side and asked "Really? Then what does that make me?" The whole group stepped back a little bit.

One of the woman nervously asked "What are you talking about?"

"He asked a simple question," Another man joined the one in the red coat. He was in a full out Samurai Jack outfit with a bandanna tied around his head. "He asked what does that make us?"

Another voice came from the other side of the gang "It would be wise to answer. Our friend here doesn't like waiting." They turned around to see two new figures behind them. One was a tall man with a tied back Afro, a violin, a cain and a mask that made him look like a skeleton. the figure next to him looked like a giant hulking monster with horns.

The man with the gun pointed his gun towards the man with the second straw hatted man "Back up or I shoot!"

The man in the straw hat walked towards him and shoved the gun towards his chest "Go ahead. Shoot." The other man nervously obliged firing three shots at the other man. He watched in shock as the man's skin pulled back and shot the bullet back towards the sky. While the man holding gun was in shock a fist slammed into his face knocking him out. "Oh and by the way. Ussop would never use a gun."

"Oh shit!" "They're the real thing!" "Run away!" They shouted as they tried to make they're way off the street through a side ally.

The man in the samurai out fit jumped in their way and asked "Where do you think you're going?" He quickly drew his swords out and launched a powerful blast of wind at the group of impostors sending them fly into a near by wall.

The man in the mask walked over to the group "Aw, you knocked them all out. Me and Cali didn't get to do anything."

The man in the samurai outfit sheathed his blade "Stop your belly aching and tie them up."

"Fine. Cali help me with this."

A surprisingly cheerful and childish voice rang from the monster's mouth "Okay!" the two quickly tied the nine wannabes up against a pole.

"All set expect for this" The man in the straw hat pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and taped it to the fakes fore head. It read:

**We catch anyone else pretending to be us, we will find you and beat you like these guys **

**from the real Straw Hat Crew.**

"Now we can go."

**We'll be back to first person in the next chapter. So be happpy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yoh, you know what forget what i said about the last chapter counting as a filler. It ties in this chapter better than i thought.**

**Chapter 11: Problems**

Hey, remember that note I left with that fake after we knocked those fakes out? Well that was my dumbest idea yet.

You wanna know why? Because when the police handed that note over to the marines they deployed a frigging army on our island. So right now i stressing. I'm stressing like a fourteen year old girl about to go on her first date with some famous celebrity. Okay bad analogy but I am seriously bugging!

Good news is that there were no more copy cats for now but I still can't take six steps without running into a marine.

"Umph!" And that was literal. I just bumped heads with one and fell on my ass. The guy being nice reached his hand down "You okay kid?"

Ignoring his hand I stood up and looked him strait in the face. "Yeah I'm fi..." Oh hell. Please no. Heart pull, head ache. This is just perfect.

"Do I know you kid?" He asked me tilting his head a little.

"Not sure. And stop calling me a kid your like what three years older than me?"

The dude glared at me and I glared back "Got a problem? Kid?"

"Yeah with you marines invading **my **island!"

"There are dangerous criminals on this island!"

"Oh so the almighty World Government needs to send a whole army in just to catch a few criminals."

While the two of us were arguing another guy showed looked pretty high ranking with all those badges on his chest "Is there a problem here Corpol Walker?"

The guy who bumped into me instantly straightened up and went into a salute "No sir. Just chatting with one of the locals."

"Well wrap it up. We're heading back to base."

"Sir yes sir." The Corpol turned to me and smirked at me "Later kid."

"Punk." He chuckled a little as he left. And when they were out of sight I pulled out my phone and called Zeb up.

"Yoh Zeb, gather everyone we got a problem. I found Sanji."

Half an hour later we were at our unofficial base Brice's house.

"He's a what!" Brice shouted as soon I told him about Sanji.

"He's a Marine and he didn't seem to reconize me like the rest of you guys could, plus he's a prick."

Brice leaned back in his chair "That's odd why wouldn't recognize you?"

"I thought it was me Sanji always argued with?" Zeb said with alot of sarcasm in his voice

"Whatever. I just want to know how we can get him on our side when he works for the people who want us in jail or worse."

"Beat everyone up!" Cali suggested as she punched the air in front of her. Cute but not that helpful.

"Good idea but last time we punched someone out we got the army on our backs."

Zeb added another piece of sarcasm "What is our fearless leader actually afraid of the marines?"

"Shut it or I shove your bat where the sun don't shine."

"I dare you" We were about to go at it but Brice interrupted us.

"You two be quite. This isn't helping." After that both of us clammed up and listened. "We need to think of a plan."

"Beat them up!" Cali yelled out again.

"Didn't I just explain why we can't do that?"

No," Brice said bring all the attention to himself.

"I'm pretty sure i just did."

"Not that. She actually might be on to something."

Zeb chuckled "Let me get this straight. You want us to attack a military base loaded up with an army?"

"Not all of us. Just you two." He said pointing to me and Zeb

"Oh that's so much better" Seriously why is Brice giving the orders? I'm suppose to be the captain.

**Sanji is back and he is going to be a pain to get back. Sorry for the chapter being so short.**


	12. Chapter 12

****

**I had a snowday from school today so I decided to finish up this chapter. Be happy.**

**Chapter 12: Smash in Some Sense**

The whole town stopped what they were doing and stared at the strange man walked down the street towards the marine base. He wore all black, had a bandanna with eye slits cut out of them hiding his face and had three swords tied around his waste. He stopped his march directly in front of the marine base doors. Taking in a quick inhale the man shouted up towards the gates.

"I am here to talk on behalf of the Straw Hat Pirates!!" as soon as he yelled that message up the gates flew open and he was surrounded by at least thirty guns. All cocked and aimed, ready to fire at the slightest notice.

The man in black repeated himself "I am the reincarnation of Roronoa Zoro and I am here on the part of the Straw Hat Pirates to negotiate."

A chuckle came from the back of the marine gunmen. "And why would the World Government want to talk with a pack of filthy pirates? And shouldn't your captain be the one negotiating?" asked a fat old man as he stepped out in front of the crowd of gunman. Judging by the number of medals on his chest an the symbol on his shoulder, he was the commanding officer of the base "So where is he?"

The man chuckled a little before answering "He has other business to attend to." He then took a look at the nervous marines surrounding him and slightly unsheathed one of his swords "So am I to assume that you don't want to talk?"

"That would be correct. FIRE!" every man with a gun shot towards the man in the center but to their shock he had already unsheathed his swords and cut down every bullet around him. He then cracked his neck and said "My turn." He bent his knees and carefully angled his blades "Dragon Twister!" A blast of cool blue wind slammed into all the men who surrounded him and the men behind knocking them out cold.

Due to the fact their leader was knocked out the solders panicked and either attacked or ran away. Making the perfect distraction for me to swoop in and find our target.

I was waiting on the roof of a building not to far away watching as the madness unfolded. I placed my scarf around my mouth and replaced my ball cap with a classic straw hat, hopefully that would disguise me enough. "Here blondie, blondie, blondie. Here blondie." I said to my self as I inspected the crowd. It took a little bit but I finally found him in with the crowd that decided to stay and fight.

I stretched my arm out to the top of the base's wall and swung down to the battle. I landed nice and safely on top of the head of about five marines. "Oops sorry." And there went another part of the troops running in fear of my greatness. Still a little to many for my taste. I looked over to my right and blasted some of my haki knocking out another good chunk.

I heard Zeb scream something about taking away all his fun but I didn't really care. I looked around and saw our target still standing perfectly fine after being hit with my haki. He came dashing towards me fist raised and actually through a punch at me. A flipping punch!

Sanji was not suppose to using his hands to fight and the punch stunk beyond belief. So I caught it and tossed him on his ass "Is that all you got? Guess marines got pretty pathetic over the years."

He got back up in an instant and gave another sloppy shot towards my head. I dodged it again and swooped under his arm and smashed my fist into his ribs. He coughed as he tried to keep his footing. "Ooh, pretty tough." He better be if he's part of my crew.

When he tried to punch again I kicked him straight in the face and while he was falling back from the blow I grabbed him by the hair and slammed him into the ground. It was gentle but I still felt bad doing this to him and it need to be done.

I bent my head down to his ear and said "You're pathetic. I bet you can't even get a date." I was pretty sure that line would work, just not as much as it did. He twisted his back around and manged to get his foot to reach my face, making me let go. He jumped up from the ground and gave a few aerial kicks that I could barely dodge.

When he landed back on his feet his eyes instantly went on fire "I can get dates! And I bet I get more than you, Stupid Fucking Captain! You will never understand my happiness!" I couldn't help but smirk. We got Sanji back. Still can't believe Brice was right that Sanji need the sense bashed back into his head. Are all us Straw Hats that simple minded?

Okay, please don't answer that. I already know.

**The moral of this story is that sometimes you need to beat you're friend's heads in so that learn their lesson. Okay wait that's horrible of me to say.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the bit of wait a bunch of shit happened recently. Got sick, glass shattered in my hand, must do projects or I fail, and of cource mid terms. But the chapters are here now so suck it up and be happy.**

**Chapter 13: Meet cha' later**

I can't believe it. Sanji's back! "Sanji..." And he just kicked me in the face. I quickly stood up and started to yell at the idiot "What you do that for!"

He quickly winded up for another kick but I caught his foot mid swing. The kick was weak very weak. "Listen Luffy, we are being videotaped right now. There's no audio so we can talk but we are being watched." He titled his head towards the far wall were the camera was and I mentally swore to myself.

"Did you even have a plan on getting me out of here?" He said as he acted like he was trying to get his leg free.

"Um, no. WE figured we come up with something on the way." Sanji let out a little sigh.

"Okay here's the plan. Knock me out."

"What?!"

"Just listen. Hit me as hard as you can, knock me out and meet me here two days from now."

"Just do what he says so we can get away from here!" Zeb said as he walked over.

"Fine!" I tossed Sanji away and launched my arm back, far "Gumu gumu. You might want to brace yourself for this."

I pulled my fist forward with all the force I could possible muster up "Pistol!" Slam. My fist hit sending him into the vary hard wall behind him. I felt a little bad but he told me too and he got what he asked for. Now to run away and wait for a bit.

The last two days we were waiting outside the beat up marine gates waiting for Sanji to come walking out. To be honest I couldn't hide my excitement so I started to bounce on my feet and hum a quick tune. And it was starting to bug Zeb who had his head hanging outside the car.

"Would you stand still!?"

"Um, let me think. How about no"

"If I had a sword I would..."

"Get your ass handed to you by me moss head." Said a familiar voice "You know how hard it was to make up a lie to tell them and get an honorable discharge, saying how traumatizing it was fighting the 'horrible Straw Hat'"

"Hey um..." I said as I got out the car and put his bags in the trunk.

"Sean, Sean Walker. Former Corporal ranked marine. At you service." He said with a slight bow.

"Okay, introductions later get int the car. Cali is home alone and probably already found the candy stash." Brice yelled from the car.

"Seriously why do you give all the orders? I'm suppose to be the captain."

"When you come up with some half way decent ideas you can boss us around but until then."

Fine, whatever I'll come up with a plan so great for the next guy that it'll blind him.

As Sean got in the car he asked "So where am I going to be staying?"

In about ten minutes he had the answer to his question as we entered Brice's apartment. "I knew the pull out coach was going to come in hand someday. You can stay here until you found a place"

"Thanks man."Sean said as he put his bags down on the coach. "So down to business. Who else have you've found?"

"Just you, Zeb here, Brice and that hyperactive little girl that's about to knock you over." I quickly answered.

"What?" And boom the sugar high Cali knocked into Sean, almost making knocking him flat on his face.

"I missed you so much Sanji! You bastard" Cali cried in to His shirt

"I'm guessing this is Chopper." Sanji said as he tried to take Cali off with little results. "Why is he a she?"

I shrugged not knowing either. Honestly I was wondering that too but I let it go.

"Okay next question. Have you made any head way in finding the others?"

"That would be a know." Zeb said as he popped open a bottle of milk he got from the fridge.

"How the hell have you've been finding people then!?" Sanji yelled loud enough to startle Cali off.

"Just walking around, it seems to working."

"You guys are morons." He said as he flailed his hand in front of him "We need to find the girls right away!"

I laughed a little "What you want to flirt right away huh?"

"No you moron! If Sanji's memories are right about there past those two have the worst possible memories!"

Shit. He's right. I mean Nami had her home town taken over and had to betray everyone she loved to save them. And Robin had her whole island blown up right in front of her. We need to find them now!

**I know the chapter wasn't as long as some of you wanted it but I hope you liked. And if you have time, and let's face it you do if you're on fan fiction right now, please check out my other stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for not updating sooner but my other story 'Hero Love' had more flow going for it at the time, sorry. Also who ever sent me that PM thank you, you know who you are. You reactivated the magical flow that is me, which might have changed a bit. Not going to use your charter... yet. Okay I probaly am going to use her at some point.**

**Chapter 14: Booze**

God! I'm so friking retarded. If I could barely handle the fact that I was Monkey D. Luffy, and don't let my usual cheer fool you I'm still freaking out, how could they handle the sudden memories of the two people in our crew with the worst history. I mean Nami saw her mother killer right in front of her, forced to work for the man who killed her and distance herself from everyone she knew and cared about to make sure they were safe. Then Robin had on e of her first friends blown up in front of her, then her whole home island, and then faced years of betrayal and running from just about everybody. Try having all those memories crammed and jammed in to your head at once.

Sure Chopper's and Brook's are no picnic either but Cali's too young to understand or care about them and Brice is mature enough to handle it. No offense to the other's memories but none come close en ought to that trauma. Why was Sean the only on to notice this? Was it because he was always flirting and latching on to the two of them? I really wouldn't put it passed the formerly curly eye browed perverted cheif.

The plan today is to check all over the city to find where we think the two girls could be. And I drew the short end of the stock and I had to look in the downtown area, Aka sleaze balls or us. You couldn't walk far without somebody doing something f that would make a normal person crying. I handled it pretty well until a red headed dude in a business suit puked on my pants. "Oh come on!" I yelled for pretty obvious reason's I think.

The drunk whipped his mouth with his sleeve and stood up shaky "Sorry bout that mate. Let me buy you a new pair." He finished his sentence by downing, guess what, more booze! But I didn't really have a choice. I am not walking around town with puke on my pants.

"Sure. That would be great." I tried to make my voice sound as pissed off as possible but he didn't seem to care. He just grabbed my arm and pulled me into a near by clothing store.

In all of five minutes he and the attendant put me into some casual business suit.

"Seriously I don't need the whole suit I just need the pants." I said feeling entirely uncomfortable with the situation. He took another swig of what he was drinking and answered

"You can't have the pants with out the whole suit. It just ain't right." He stood up and looked me over real quick "It suits yah lad." He then reached up for my cap "Just gotta loose this and it'll look perfect."

I put one hand on my cap and the other was being used to push the guy away "No on e touches my hat." Hey it may not be straw but this cap is my hat. I even let out a bit of Haki to push the guy off, just enough to make a guy wet himself but he didn't even flinch. He just laughed

"A man and his hat. Now that's something to respect." He put his arm over my shoulder "That's also something to drink for. Come on." As he walked out the door he shot the attendant a look and I could tell he was scared "This is on the house right?"

The man started to rub his hands nervously "Yes of course sir. Come again." The red head gave him a smile and then turned his head towards the door and dragged me through saying its time to drink.

"But I got stuff to do."

"It can wait till after a few drinks." He said with a really annoying laugh in his voice but I went with the possible boy lover. Seriously what was this? Buys me cloths and then is taking me for drinks. Oh well, if he tries anything I'll punch his face in.

He took me to some run down old bar and just started talking about random things. First he made fun of the fact I ordered juice in a bar. Then he just went on and on about a bunch of random theories but each one seemed to hit base with my life.

"I'm telling you lad, just because you inherited something doesn't mean you got to do things like the guy before you. Be your own man and grab whatever you need the best way you can. You get me?"

"Kind of." I said trying to follow this dude's train of thought. He's a weird random drunk but he turned out to be good people. Plus it was kind of funny watching this guy drink himself into a coma. But once his cell phone rang it was like he sobered up in a second. He just 'uh huh' a few times and hung up.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a few bucks and placed it on the table "Well kid, I got to go." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to me.

Scott Hairing

Red Tie Group

Problem Solver

Call: 210-7895

"You're a pretty good kid. Call me if you ever need help." After he handed me the card he left the bar. The dude reminded me of someone I just couldn't put my finger on it. Oh well it'll hit me later. After I finished the rest of my juice I got up and continue my search for the two possible trauma victims.

Let's see if I was Nami I would be looking anywhere where I could make a lot of monkey quick and if I was Robin I would defiantly be somewhere near books, probably near the oldest damn book in a hundred miles of here. And that antique book shop looks perfect.

She would probably be in here and I hope she ain't like Sanji where we have to beat the crap out of the military just to make her remember. Okay I wanted to do that again but you know it's a bit of a pain.

As I reached my hand to turn the nob of the store I heard a stretching sound from behind me "You will tell me what you want here now or die." The voice said in a threating voice. I wasn't really worried until I felt something sharp and pointy at the back of my rubber skull. And just in case none of you knew, RUBBER AND SHARP THINGS DON'T MIX! Now I'm on the verge of needing brown pants.

"To buy a book?" I said not really sure what to say

"A lie. First off no one comes hear and second you're wearing a mafia suit." Oh great who was I just drinking with

"If it makes you feel better I'm not a mafia guy." The stretching sound grew longer.

"No it doesn't."

Crap, I'm so dead.

**Hope you liked that. And if you don't get the point of the drunk get an imagination and a brain. It might help, just a bit. Oh and sorry if my style changed too much.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Give me a sec. Over a hundred reviews. Two words "HOLY SHIT" I really never though I would get that. Thank you. Thank you so much. These reviews tell me I'm slowly getting better. Thank you.**

**Chapter 15: Two for one**

"Now I'm going to ask you again. Why. Are. You. Here?"

Let's see I have two choices here. One answer him and get my ass turned into the marines. Or Blast him with so much Haki he'll faint shitting himself. Choice two seems good.

"None. Of. Your. Business." I said mocking him blasting the area with Haki. The guy didn't budge all he did was make that stretching sound again.

"Oh yes it is. Now answer me before I let this thing go through your head." Great, two people in one day who can deal with Haki. Just my luck.

"Quick question. What is that anyway? Ouch!" He just kicked me in the fricking knee.

"You answer my question now!" I ain't going to say anything to this bozo. Especially after he kicked me.

"Ulrick? What's going on?" a girl's voice said as she opened the door to the book store. She looked pretty cute. Nice blue eyes, long black and was in a wheel chair. Wait, a wheel chair. Wonder how that happened.

"Nothing Raven. Just get back in the store. Me and this guy have somethings to talk about." I'm still ignoring this guy. God my head hurts. Wait, my head hurts, hearts pulling a bit.

"Robin?" I could see her freeze up as I said that name, which means "Robin! It's me! Take a good look."

At first she looked scared but her face softened real quick "Luffy! Ulrick put that down!" The relief I felt as he brought that thing away from my neck felt amazing.

The girl wheeled up to me and gave me a hug "It's great to see you." Okay, I was expecting this to be emotional but a hug. Oh well, cute girl hugging me.

"It's great to see you too." I pushed her back a bit "Now who's your body guard?" I took a good look at the guy who threatened to kill me a little while ago. He was wearing a suit like me but had a hulster on the side for a, sling shot? Oh great.

He gave me a cool smirk "Good to see you again captain." How does my crew's coward to into a hard ass?

Robin, Raven, whatever her name is started to pull my hand "Come on in, have some tea so we can talk."

"Sure just give me a second to call the other." When I pulled out my phone that Ulrick guy grabbed my wrist.

"Others? What others?"

"The other members of the crew. You know Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Brook." I snapped my wirst away "What's with all the questions anyway. You like a secret agent or something."

He gave out another smirk "Or something." I liked the other Ussop better.

Raven pulled on my hand again and looked up at me with really wide sparky eyes "You found the others?"

"Most." Holy crap, her eyes just got wider.

"Are they coming?"

"When I call." She is reminding me of Cali in a twenty year olds body.

Ulrick let out a sigh "Call them already. She's going to blow a gasket soon." I glared at him but did as he said.

One ring, two ring, three ring "_Hello_."

"Yoh Brice come to.." I put my hand on the dial "What street is this" The guy reluctantly gave me the street address and I repeated it to Brice. "Okay see you soon."

After I hung up the phone Ulrick and Raven brought me into their book store, which smelled like old dusty paper. Raven put on some hot water and pulled out a tray of cookies. "Here have some." She putting the tray in front of me. They looked good, really good.

"Thanks." I said nearly drooling but when I reach for one something hit the back of my head. "Hey!" The bastard just whistled as he poured water into some cups. "Jackass."

"Sorry about him but since we found each other he's been a little over protective."

"How did you find each other anyway?" I asked shoving two cookies in my mouth.

Ulrick placed a cup of what I thin was tea in front of me. It smelt bad "When I came to this island on 'business' I noticed a woman in a wheelchair that looked like she need some help getting stuff in here. When I went to help her Ussop's memories just started popping in my head."

"What was your business?"

"That is classified."

Raven took a sip of her tea "He was a traveling sales man"

"Raven!" Oh man, I can't stop laughing. Acting all tough like he was a spy or something. But he ain't nothing but a salesman! Just, just give me a sec. Hahahahaha.

"It's not that funny." He said blushing a bit.

"Pft, you're still a big ass liar."

"Why did you have to tell him. I wanted to seem cool." He wanted to be cool, hahahaha!

"It's what you get for lying." she said taking another sip of her tea.

"Oh god. Please stop. You're killing me." I was still laughing when the door creaked open.

The first thing I heard was Brice asking what they missed, the second thing made me stop laughing. Cali was singing some annoying pop star's song. And that stopped my laughing.

"I wanna be a star!" As cute as she is, she can not and probably should not sing.

But that aside, we only have two more to go and at this rate it won't belong till we have the whole crew back together. "Shinning bright!" Okay, first singing lessons for Cali.

**I hope you enjoyed that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the wait. Hopefully some of you are angry enough to try and kill me. _Puts on evil smile_ Try it, I've been meaning to try out a few new moves I learned from karate. Do something!**

**Chapter 16: Oh shit!**

Hi, the names Zeb, the reincarnation of Zoro the Pirate Hunter. I know it's Lenny who usually narrates this but he's being a pretty big pain in the ass right now. Hold on a sec. "Sean grab his leg!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!" Now your probably wondering what this is about. Well you know how we just found Raven and Ulrick?

Well after we sat down for a while Cali was brave enough to ask why Raven was in a wheelchair and well it wasn't a pretty.

Apparently her ex-boyfriend was obsessed with her and tried to commit a homicide suicide thing with her by crashing the car they were driving in into a tree. The bastard got out without a scratch while poor Raven got paralyzed from the waist down.

And about a minute after she said that Lenny got up and started yelling about how he was going to rip the guy's ass out. That's why right now I got Lenny in a full nelson, Brice is pushing against his chest, and Sean is trying to hold his legs down. Poor little Cali is on the ground unconscious from whatever the hell is pouring out of Lenny and that Ulrick guy, I'm pretty sure he just pissed his pants.

"Raven! Try to calm this idiot down!" The woman gave me a quick nod and wheeled herself in front of our stupidly aggressive leader.

"Lenny, it's okay. He doesn't even live on this island anymore. So please stop"

Lenny looked at her for a second before he finally stopped struggling and rolled his shoulders. Telling me to get off. And to stop narrating his story, wait hey! I was liking this!

Too bad, I'm back. Sorry about that, I got pretty pissed after hearing that. Here's a piece of advice for anyone with a problemed past. Hold off on telling anything to bad from any of your friends that are over protective and like Zeb said, stupid. I'm not afraid to admit it, I'm dumb, smarter than Luffy but still dumb.

"Okay, I'm good. Sorry about that everyone." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Yohohoho! It's fine Len. I was thing about the same thing." Brice said as he slapped me on the back a few times with his boney hands. This guy may be the most mature one of us but he's still pretty weird.

Zeb and Sean gave a few nods agreeing with what Brice said. It's kind of weird, we've only know each other in this life for a few weeks maybe a month or two but we still get along so well.

Maybe it's the whole past life thingy mo bob but it's pretty nice. None of the other friends I've made in this life come close to them, and somebody hurt one of them!

Sean kicked me in the back of the head "Hey Lenny! Stop that, we just got Cali up for crying out loud!" oops haki slip.

"Hehe, sorry." Sean walked over to the little girl calling me a number of things I'm pretty sure meant stupid.

The rest of the time we spent there went pretty smoothly. We mostly just sat down and joked most of the time. You know get to know each other a little better. Unfortunately my mom called telling me to come home, something about guest.

After saying my laters to everyone I had Brice drive me over to my place in his shiny BMW. Seriously, who does he play with to get so much money? He lives like he's an actual rock star. Drives like one to. I've never got driven home so fast.

It took me a second to regain my balance after getting out of that car. "Later Lenny. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Lenny!" Cali yelled leaning out the window of the speeding car waving at me. It was cute but made even me worry about how dangerous it was.

After giving Cali her wave good bye I walked over to the door and noticed something was up. But it was too late. I had already opened the door to have my face meet a size nine shoe. Looking up from where I got splattered on the ground I saw somebody I really didn't want to see.

I took in the facts to make sure I was right about who just kicked me. Short black hair, baggy black shorts, not wearing a shirt over her flame patterned bikini top, and hits me as soon as she sees me.

"Hey Abby." I moaned as I stood up to look her in the face

She smiled as she messed up my hair "Hey Len. How's my favorite cousin?"

"Fine but why are you here?" My mom answered that when she came over.

"She's on break from college and came to visit us, for a whole week. Isn't that sweet."

I think I'm going to cry.

**There you go ****..Blue. ****I told you I would use her. She does help add something to the story. She's also going to help me slow down the pace that I'm going at in the story line.**


	17. Chapter 17

**This story was restarted by the song 'Dream' By Jay-z especially the first few lines **

**Chapter 17: Dreams always awaken**

_These three men beat us so easily! The only reason why we're all still alive is because of old man Silver. We got to run! We can't survive this. We got to run "Everybody don't think of anything but escaping. We at this time cannot beat them!" Everybody immediately listened to one of my few real commands as a Captain and immediately went off in different directions. _

_Frankie stopped and blasted away that look alike of that person they saw at the zombie island. We all started our run one again I waved goodbye to the old man one more time before we left. He waved back and stopped another one of that Light bastards attacks._

_I ran my own way, still trying to get away from this sumo guy but he wouldn't let up. Looking in the distance I could see a bunch of explosions, both Sanji and Brook were hut. This is horrible. How could I let this happen, how could I let this happen to my Nakama, my family!?_

_I was about to warn Ussop about an attack heading his way but the fat bastard behind me hit me again sending me skidding across the ground. _

_I could hear Chopper yell my name and then I heard Robin yell his. Looking up from the dirt I saw Chopper in a form I never seen him in before. It was like a monster from the books you read when you were a kid. This would be cool but right now he has no control. Robin had to pull me away before he sent down his giant hoof of a fist._

_I looked over to check on the other groups and I looked at the wrong time. What I saw was a second one of those look alikes holding a bible and swing his palm at Zorro making him disappear right in front of our eyes. "Zoro! Where the hell are you! What the hell did you do to him?!" I yelled my voice hurt as I spoke in-between breaths. _

_The sumo man answered me but all I could really hear was fly, sent and away. The sumo instantly went to yelling at the new look alike as he did the same thing he did to Zoro to the other look alike. Not wanting to have to see this again I ordered my remaining friends to get their asses out of here._

_But as Sanji and Ussop tried to get up the new guy tried to kill two birds with one stone but he was stopped by Brook who shielded the two from harm but disappeared like Zoro "Brook!" Sanji tried kicking the Bastard but got sent into a tree leaving Ussop open for that damn move. Sanji ran at the guy in a rage and got sent away from us._

_I fell to my knees. I didn't know what to do. Was my dream worth this? Was worth losing these friends? NO! I can't think like that! Not right now! Right now I need to what's left of my family out of here!_

_I turn around to see that bastard talking to the old man. I started to bump my legs and rushed the blood around my body "You Bastard!" I yelled as I activated Second Gear and filled the air with my steam. Hopefully I can distract him long enough for the others to get away. But the Bastard ignored me and appeared in front of Nami and Franky._

_Franky punched the guy in the face which even I knew at this moment was a dumb move. I bolted as fast as I could from my spot next to Robin so I could reach them in time. I heard Robin yell out to me but right now I didn't care. I would get everyone out of here even if it kills me. _

_I stop my foot down and send a 'Jet pistol' at the guy but he managed to block it and send me into the ground a few meters away. A perfect place to watch another one of my precious people get taken away "Franky!" _

_I strain my self to get up and as soon as I am on my feet I see that man move over to Nami. She called my name and stretched her hand out, tears filling her eyes. I have to move! I can't let him take her! I can't!_

_I couldn't move fast enough and her last words to me were "Help" and "Me" Words I heard her say before when we helped her save her village. But this time when she said them I couldn't do a thing._

_I grunted and launched myself forward to punch the bastard in the face but he's too fast for me._

_All I have left is Chopper and Robin. I got to save them! I ran again trying to reach the angry Chopper before the man could make him disappear. But I was too late. The man used his speed again and made his way to Robin._

_I could hear her last words, my name, something she was just starting to call. _

_There's no one. He took them all. They're all gone. He took them all. I couldn't even same one, not even one friend. What kind of man am I!?_

_I dropped to my knees once again and slammed my head to the ground. I started to cry. I sobbed and cried only to be interrupted by a hand near my face and that man looking at me "We will not be seeing each other again. Farwell." _

_With that he sent me flying through the air swearing at the top of my lungs, calling all my crew's names._

"God fucking damn it!" I yelled as I shot out of my bed. I hated when these memories came. Contrary to popular belief when someone is reincarnated you don't just get all the memories back just like that, well except for Brice but that was just because of his old power.

They usually came in flashes during the day or when we dreamed. And what really sucked about them is that they always felt like you were there right then. You feel the pain, the emotion, everything they felt we felt right at that moment. It was a pain.

Zeb had one of the worse cases when we were training. He looked like he was in was in a lot of pain but he refused to fall or stop standing he said something like 'I stood then and I'll stand now'. Anyway it always left us with a headache.

"Lenny! You up!" and Abby is not helping with it.

"Yeah what do you want!?"

"Surprise attack!" Oh shit.

I moved to the left and narrowly dodged the kick that just broke my head board. "What the hell!? You just tried to kill me."

"Oh come on cuz. Let's have a sparring match like we used to." She got in that damn stance of hers and guess what, I punched her in the gut.

"Like you can still take me." I said with an evil smile. Which she wiped off my face with a quick kick.

"Not even in your dreams can you beat me."

"Bitch"

"Bastard"

A few punches and kicks later my mom stormed into the room and put us both in our place "I swear there is something with that family's blood" My mom mumbling, cursing my dad's side of the family again.

What can I say? We are a bunch of meat loving violent bastards and we love it. Wait a minute, what time is it?

My alarm clock says 11:53. Shit! Brice and them are coming by soon to pick me up and not once in theses past few months of knowing Brice have I never known him to be late, never! I need to get dressed.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked as I jumped into a pair of old jeans.

"I need to get ready. My friends are coming by soon to pick me up." Vest, vest. There you are.

"Cool! Can I come?"

"No" We're training today. Like I would let you come. I need to work on that speed step thing of Luffy's that he stole from those Cp9 dudes. Hat, hat, damn it where is it!?

"And why not?" I look up to answer and find my hat on her head.

"Because it's my friends not yours. Now give me my hat!" She just pouted at me and blinked her eyes a few times. "Still no! Now give me my hat!"

"Not unless you let me come!" enter intense evil glare as she hold my hat hostage. Now enter a kick to her gut and me grabbing my hat and running outside.

I really need to run quick. If I know her like I know her she already has hair spray in her hand. When I ran out side I saw a van pulling up the street with a waving Cali leaning out the window. Thank god for Brice's perfect timing.

I run to the car while it's still moving and pull open the door "Go, go, go!"

Everyone in the car, which is everybody, just looked at me "Just friking drive!"

"LENNY!"

"For the love of whatever's holy drive!" Taking my advice Brice started to drive and a giant fire ball just missed the door. Everybody just stared at the window jaw dropped and saw my cousin running after us with a lighter and a can of hair spray sending streams of fire after us "Get your ass back here!"

Zeb turned to me "I give up. Who's the chick in the bikini top?"

"My cousin, the fucking pyro." And then Sean said something we were all expecting sooner or later.

"Is she signal?" The pervert is back.

**A bit longer than usual but hey I've been gone for a while and I know I didn't add much to the story this chapter but I did explain the memories better. Plus you can look forward to longer chapters since my style evolved again. I honestly just started writing last year so I'm still trying.**


End file.
